


drawing conclusions

by 2short4astormtrooper



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2short4astormtrooper/pseuds/2short4astormtrooper
Summary: a social media fic based offthis post by @silverandjules on tumblr"a photo is captured of the infamous Carmen Sandiego looking rather close to an unknown woman. The photo goes absolutely viral as people furiously try to find any trace of who Carmen’s potential lover is.... Julia’s students notice she looks remarkably similar to the woman in the photograph. Cue an interrogation from Julia’s university kiddos going absolutely apeshit over the fact their prim and proper professor has probably (definitely) made out with an infamous international superthief."this fic is made up of images, but a version with an ID will hopefully be posted soon!
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the images are SO blurry i am very sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, the images are VERY blurry. apparently it might be better if you read it on a phone??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, especially comments--I'd love ideas/suggestions for this or other fics, and if somebody has a suggestion for how to un-blur images, I would _very_ much appreciate that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are :)) _so_ blurry :))
> 
> apparently the images aren't loading for some people? so here's a link to this on tumblr  
> [part 1](https://2short4astormtrooper.tumblr.com/post/640230401862926336/drawing-conclusions) \- [part 2](https://2short4astormtrooper.tumblr.com/post/640291203861151744/drawing-conclusions-part-2) \- [part 3](https://2short4astormtrooper.tumblr.com/post/640772454484180993/drawing-conclusions-part-3)
> 
> Also, go read [this amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626108/chapters/70163721) by the creator of the original tumblr post, it's SO good
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated, especially comments--I'd love ideas/suggestions for this or other fics!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't view the images, [heres the post on tumblr](https://2short4astormtrooper.tumblr.com/post/641316045089554432/part-1-part-2-part-3-tysm-to-everyone-who)
> 
> tysm to everyone who interacts with this!! peoples comments and kudos quite literally make my day and id love to hear all your feedback for this or suggestions for other fics!
> 
> i also have a small favour to ask! for part 5 i need some twitter names and usernames, so if anyone has twitter and would like to be featured, or would like their ao3 username used (youll have to come up w/ a name), just comment and ill happily use them!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an ID for the images, to post as well as more parts, but in the meantime I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, especially comments--I'd love ideas/suggestions for this or other fics!


End file.
